bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueIsSupreme
= User talk:BlueIsSupreme = Contacting the Wiki Administrators Contact an administrator for help on any matter. Accuracy and quality are paramount on this wiki. If there is a question or problem that needs to be resolved, Would you kindly leave a message below? Images I guess you saw the images I tagged to be deleted; I am trying to replace many SITS screenshots with cleaner png versions. I will take a look at the unused images tonight.~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Most if not all of the candidates can be deleted. I'll check as well. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 20:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :All of the images can be deleted except for File:The White Knight's Question.gif; That image is actually linked to on the Puzzle Boxes page. I don't know why it doesn't say so on the image page, but it is. ~Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 03:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, that works out pretty well. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 04:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Bad/good news. EDITOR has uploaded a batch of high quality diary icons. Unfortunately, they are all png format, so there's no way he could have just replaced the old files, even if he knew how. So I can't rant at him for that. The new versions he uploaded are larger... so I guess they are better. I went ahead and replaced the old icons in the Template:Audio Diary. I am not sure how you feel about consistency, seeing as the new icons show up bigger than the others... ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Complicated Things When people are uploading files they get options from a drop down list of what license to use for the file. In order for all the license options to show in that list you need to edit the MediaWiki:Licenses page. Here is the text I think it should have: * Game images: ** BioShock image|This is an image from a BioShock game or 2K's official websites * Unknown: ** No license|I don't know the license * Own photo: ** Self|I created this image myself * Wikimedia: ** From Wikimedia|I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project * Free licenses: ** CC-BY-SA|This is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License ** Cc-sa|This is licensed under the Creative Commons ShareAlike License. ** Attribution|The copyright holder allows use provided that they are properly attributed. ** CopyrightedFreeUse|The copyright holder of this image allows anyone to use it for any purpose. ** Other free|This is licensed under another free license * GNU: ** GFDL|Permission is granted to copy, distribute or modify this image by the GNU Free Documentation License ** GPL|This file is free software; it may be redistributed or modified by the GNU General Public License * Other: ** PD|This is in the public domain ** Fairuse|This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law. ** Permission|This is copyrighted, but use is permitted by the copyright holder Hi I'm new to the wiki and would like to know how to move pages. Thanks!! 20:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC)